


Reassurance

by petals_on_a_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Family Drama, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_on_a_rose/pseuds/petals_on_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gives his love all of the reassurance he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

*^*|Draco's Point of View|*^*

"Harry! Hurry up I don't want to be late!" I yell excitedly. I proposed to him earlier today and he said yes. Now we are heading to Malfoy Manor to tell Mother and Father. 

Harry finally comes down the stairs with an air of hesitance around him. "I'm scared," he quietly confesses. I smile at him warmly and wrap my arms around him. 

"Love, everything will be alright," I reassure him knowing that, no matter what, I would stay with him. "If they don't like it they can get over it. Your stuck with me forever, love, and I am not letting prejudice rule over my life anymore. Half-blood, Pure-blood, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I love you for being you and my family is NOT going to take that away!" I declare with an air of importance.

Harry smiles at me with tears in his eyes, and leans up to kiss me softly. "Thank you," he whispers against my lips kissing me again. And as I get lost into the kiss I can't help but smile because I know that I will spend my future with the one I love.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Hope you liked it! Leave some cobstructive criticism if you like. Also I am accepting prompts! So if you really want to see something written send it to me. Thanks, byee


End file.
